Jellyneer
Jellyneers are a recently discovered species found by "zoologist" Vanake14 that have been found in the water pits of Sawmill. These aquatic creatures float about in their complex nests of Dispensers, called hives. They will occasionally attack shorebound enemies with blasts of colored toxins, but often miss due to the distortion of firing from water into the air. They also possess tentacles covered in razor sharp barbs that cause enemies to bleed. Jellyneers are recognized as an endangered species. Behavior Jellyneers team up in groups of three or four in diverse colors and will construct hives out of Dispensers in deep water. These Dispensers appear to heal them, as they do not seem to be able to breathe under water for extended periods of time. Despite this, they never leave their pool, let alone rise from the depths for air. They also seem unphased by other aquatic creatures living in the same habitat as them. They have been seen mingling and even healing Pyrosharks that stumbled into their pool, accidentally or on purpose. It is unknown what causes them to attack things outside of the water and not in it, as aquatic TF2nimals would naturally be the better predator. They also seem to exerce a nearly hypnotic effect on other TF2nimals in the vincinity. Often times, creatures such as Pyrosharks that are interacting with Jellyneers will not notice predators or prey swimming near them. It is unknown what causes this. Some Jellyneer hives have a Sentry stationed in the middle to keep the populace safe. These hives are often color-exclusive, as the Sentries do not appear to be able to recognise Jellyneers of the other color. Despite this, Jellyneer Sentries never fire at enemies outside of the water; the exact opposite behavior that Jellyneers have been shown to possess. Jellyneers also do not appear to fire at enemies on land when near a Sentry. Jellyneer variants Some Jellyneers learned how to rapidly fire an electricity bolt out of their hands, these bolts are made out of the same matarial as their hives. These Jellyneers first appeared in the city of Safron, they don't usually create sentries and appear to stay a bigger amount of time close to their dispenser. If you kill a Electric Jellyneer while he is firing his electric bolt, he appears to rage and move to spectator, but when he returns he will see the bolt that he was firing when he died. As of recently, the electric Jellyneer has lost its ability to electrocute its victims underwater, greatly inhibiting this once mighty creatures attacks. Other Jellyneers have evolved to have a telepathic link with the hive's sentry. Sentries which are mind-linked to a Jellyneer are truly incredible, capable of much greater rates of fire and are engulfed by a curious glowing shell, which appears to absorb all forms of physical and electromagnetic damage, including attempts by other Jellyneers to repair it. This also bonds the mind of the Jellyneer and the Sentry, allowing him to control the aim of the Sentry, even allowing him to attack targets outside of water but leaving him vulnerable to attack by mercenaries and other TF2-nimals. This type of Jellyneer is often found hiding within his Sentries shell, to protect his soft and vulnerable body from harm. Required items *Pomson 6000 *The Southern Hospitality *Short circuit (Electric Jellyneer) *Wrangler (Shielded Jellyneer) Category:Aquatic Species Category:Engineer TF2-nimals Category:Neutral